vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3: The Fang of Penitence
The Fang of Penitence (懺悔の牙, Zange no Fangu) is the third episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"As a duty of the Disciplinary Committee, Yuki and Zero must conduct a surprise inspection of the students' belongings at both the Sun and the Moon Dormitories. Just as they are about to enter the Moon Dormitory, Zero suddenly leaves the school grounds..." Summary The episode begins with Headmaster Cross serving the meal he had just made for Yuki and Zero. Then, he takes a photo and tells them that they will endure their first true job as prefects. The Night Class students are being told that they are to be ready for dorm inspections. Akatsuki calls Hanabusa aside to convince him to clean up his junk, but Hanabusa refuses and calls his stuff treasure. Only after Kaname interferes does Idou finally reluctantly agree to consider cleaning up. In the Sun Dormitory, Yuki confiscates photo albums containing pictures of the Night students taken from the Day students because they were taken without permission. This causes Yuki to be criticized for being a prefect who gets to be constantly near the Night Class students. Even while enduring this torture, Yuki continues to collect the rest of the albums. While carrying a heavy bag of pictures, Yuki notices that Zero is skipping his duties as prefect and pays him a visit. Zero had just been holding a container of blood tablets, but quickly hides it as Yuki approaches which Yuki saw him tucking away. Yuki and Zero head over to the Moon Dormitory to continue their dorm inspections, this time with the Night Class students. On the way, they pass the gatekeeper who allows them to pass because they are prefects. They arrive just as the Night students finish cleaning up their dorms, Before they went into the Moon Dormitory, Yuki demands Zero what he was putting away when she came to him earlier. Zero says that it was nothing. But Yuki thinks he's hiding something from her then trips and falls. Zero catches her and they both fall to the ground. In the midst of it all, Yuki manages to grab the tablet box Zero has. She first think it was medicine. Then Zero swipes that away from from her hand and walks off. Yuki goes after him. Some of the Night students watch as Yuki chases after Zero instead of inspecting the Moon Dormitory. Zero walks out of Cross Academy, and Yuki decides to continue to chase after him instead of telling Headmaster Cross. Yuki loses sight of Zero and becomes nervous because she experiences painful memories from the vampire attack ten years earlier. She notices a little boy let go of his balloon which gets stuck in a tree, so she retrieves it for him. Before she can return it to him, the boy runs away, and Yuki chases after him. Later, Yuki catches up to him. Instead of the balloon, the little boy grabs Yuki revealing that he is a vampire. In another part of the city, Zero is sitting down to a meal, but quickly runs off when he realizes that Yuki has been attacked. Another vampire, an older women, attacks Yuki when Yuki has finally managed to narrowly escape the boy. Yuki runs into a room of an abandoned building where she suffers from flashbacks of the past, and can't believe that evil vampires exist. Meanwhile, Zero meets up with the older vampire whom apparently was once a human. Something stops him from shooting the vampire who says the word "comrade" causing Zero to hesitate in surprise and then destroy the vampire with his Bloody Rose. Then, he sees the little boy, and experiences a flashback causing him to recognize the boy as "Ichiru". The boy escapes Zero and once again attacks Yuki, but this time Yuki is saved by Kaname who appears at just the right moment. Kaname covers Yuki's eyes, and then a gust of wind appears out of nowhere seeming to come from Kaname. The vampire is now gone, and Kaname explains that those vampires were Level E vampires. After he lectures Yuki on leaving Cross Academy alone, Yuki admits she was searching for Zero, but Kaname lies by telling her Zero has already headed back to the dorms. Back at the dorms, Yuki prepares to patrol the Academy that night. Sayori notices that Yuki is more cheerful than usual, but does not say anything about it. Meanwhile, Headmaster Cross discusses the recent events with Kaname. Kaname does not believe that Zero should stay with normal students, but the headmaster does not want to put Zero through anymore hardships. However, the vampire that attacked Zero's family was a Pureblood, so Zero is destined to become a vampire himself. This is something that Headmaster Cross should know because he was once a vampire hunter. At this time, Zero suffers from a sudden and strong urge for blood. Yuki, who is looking for Zero, happens to find him at this time. Zero warns Yuki not to approach him, but Yuki does not listen. Yuki becomes disappointed with Zero and tries to run away, but Zero grab her hand. This causes Yuki's bandage on her hand from her earlier vampire attack to come off. This releases the smell of blood, and Zero bites Yuki. She pulls away as Zero wipes his mouth; he quickly regains his senses, apologizing to Yuki for biting her. This is when Yuki finally realizes that Zero is a vampire. Image gallery Vampire Knight 03-010.jpg Vampire Knight 03-011.jpg Trivia *Romaji Episode Title: Sange no kiba *When Hanabusa lies to Akatsuki about his "treasures", his nose grows longer. This is an illusion to Pinocchio in which whenever the puppet, Pinocchio, would tell a lie, his nose would grow longer. Navigation References 03 Category:Season 1 Category:Anime